scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scholastic Forums Wiki:Editing Guidelines
Some of these are in the rules already, but here's a more in-depth explanation of page creation, editing, and categories. Page Titles Make sure that your page titles aren't insanely long. The following are examples of what we mean when we say "insanely long". # Joey's Extraordinarily Awesome Collection of Godly Artwork That He Never Updates # Grandma's Gnome Army | A Fantasy Story by Joey | will probably never finish # Billy - the shop owner - the demigod - the goat yoga master - A character by Joey Keep the titles simple - save the information for the page itself. Here are examples of "good" page titles: # Joey's Art Collection # Grandma's Gnome Army # Billy For stories, characters, and the like, there's no need to include your name in the title (unless there's a page name conflict, which we will discuss shortly). The name of the work or character is enough, as we will know whose page it is by your content category and if you choose to include a copyright statement at the top. Art collections are an exception, as you are allowed to say nickname's Art Collection or something along those lines for your page title if you wish. If your story is part of a series, including the series name in the title is 100% okay. Page Title Conflicts You have a character named Timmy. Someone else has a character named Timmy too. You both want to make pages for your respective Timmys. What a fiasco! Just kidding - the solution is simple. If there is already a page with the title you desire, you simply put the title you want with your nickname in parentheses after it. For example: # Timmy (Joey) # Timmy's Adventures (Joey) # The Timmy Photo Gallery (Joey) Plagiarism We have zero tolerance for plagiarism here. Credit others for their work, respect everyone's copyright, and if you are using something from another user on this site, you may not do so without their explicit permission. This includes artwork. Do not take credit for a piece you did not create. What Pages Can I Create? You can make a page for anything pertaining to creativity. This includes, but is not limited to: # Original stories # Poetry # Original character profiles # Profiles for roleplay personas # Fanfictions # Personal writing such as anecdotes or a journal # Nonfiction pieces # Opinion pieces (they may be about anything except for the wiki itself, as that is what blog posts and the Wiki Help and Improvement Board are for) # Original art collections # Original photograph collections # Roleplay plot summaries or descriptions # Meme collections - we already have one for everyone to contribute to, but if you would like to create your own, you are more than welcome to do so. You aren't required to cite your sources for memes, but do not claim other people's memes as your own. # Events you want to run - you must first have the permission of an admin before starting an event. Examples of events include Charactober, Scribble September, and Sketchtober. What's not allowed is pointless pages, spam, or pages meant to harass other users. Forumer Pages (EX-FORUMERS ONLY) If you're not from the Scholastic forums, you may have seen pages for users and been a little confused as to why they're there. This wiki used to be more about forum information than creativity, so the forumer pages are from that era. Some of them are more in roleplay persona territory, as many of us had what we called "forum personas" and thus put their information on our pages, but a lot of them just have general information about us. Pay these pages no mind, and if you weren't on the Scholastic forums, do not create a page for yourself unless you are creating a roleplay persona (a character version of you, if you don't know what we mean by that). New users who were on the Scholastic forums may create pages for themselves if they wish. Categories Only add existing categories to your pages. Don't create new categories, as they clutter up the wiki. If you think a new category should be added to the wiki, contact an admin. Existing Categories Below is a list of the existing categories that we are using. Only add these categories to your pages. NOTE: Categories such as SAMB, WoFMB, and T39CMB should not be added to your creative pages. Creative Categories # Stories # Art Collections # Poetry # Characters # Roleplays # Just For Fun (applies to meme collections, incorrect quotes, etc.) Character Categories # Males # Females # Non-binary (we haven't had any non-binary characters yet, so you won't see this pop up, but you may add it if it applies to your character) Occupational and species categories for characters will be added soon! Genre Categories Coming soon! Event Categories # Charactober # Scribble September # Sketchtober # Spicy January Forumer Categories Don't worry about these if you are not from the forums. # SAMBers # T39CMBers # WoFMBers # Writers/Authors # Artists Personal Content Categories This is the only new category you may create without permission from an admin. The format for this is Content (nickname). Examples: # Content (Joey) # Content (Raccoon) # Content (Surf) Please note that you are using your nickname, or what you'd like to go by, for this. You are not using your FANDOM username. It's not the end of the world if you use your username, but we never went by usernames on the Scholastic forums, so that's why we have it set up like this. Add your personal content category to your page so we know it's yours - it also helps you to keep track of all your pages. In addition, if other users want to read your stuff, they can find it all in one place. Nickname Conflicts with Personal Content Categories Using nicknames instead of usernames carries the possibility of a naming conflict occurring at some point - we're aware of this, but tradition is tradition. If this happens, the users with the conflict will have to work it out like mature adults. Add something to your nickname for the category, or simply use your username if you must. As long as your category is unique, it doesn't matter. Contact an admin if you are having trouble for any reason. Infoboxes Only use the official infoboxes - do not create new templates. As of right now, our only official infoboxes are "Official Character Infobox" and "Official Story Infobox". If you are a forumer making a page for a forum persona, please use the character infobox. Use your persona's information, not your own, as we take online safety seriously here. The End Congratulations! You read the whole thing. Have a cookie. Adhere to these guidelines during your time on this wiki, and if you have any questions, contact an admin.